


Breaking News

by nanuk_dain



Series: Eureka Slash Manips [3]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Same-Sex Marriage, headlines, news article, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Nathan make headlines in Eureka's news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking News

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/100231/100231_original.jpg)

 

And because I know many of you want to have a closer look at the 'photo', here's the big version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/99780/99780_original.jpg)

*


End file.
